The past will always catch up to you
by TVwhore
Summary: Young adults who were born and raised in a town who all have one thing in common a secret that can never get out; lies, cheats, secrets, love, hate, friendships, enemies, families, and lovers. Other characters from supernatural and the originals might be showing up if other chapters


_**[In a fancy clothes store dressing room]**_

Damon looks at himself in the dressing room mirror trying in a new jacket, in the corner of his eye he sees the person he is with casually rolling their eyes at him, he slowly turns around with a cheeky smirk now plastered on his face,

"How do I look for the grand opening of my new club tonight?" Damon asks

"That jacket suits you quite well, sir. Shouldn't we be moving onto your mother house before the opening tonight." Felicity says tapping her pen against the rota for the day.

Felicity has been watching her boss try multiple jackets on for hours now, she would rather be dead right now then to be here watching him try on all these jackets that slightly look the same. She looks at her watch and rolls her eyes as her boss tries on another jacket but as soon as he turns to face her she knows that he has caught her rolling her eyes. As she tells him that she thinks it's time for them to leave she is mentally kicking herself for rolling her eyes at him behind his back. Damon ignores her and looks back in the mirror straightening the jacket down and winking at him, he does look very handsome in this jacket. He removes the jacket and throw it to one of the store helpers who has been handing him jackets all day.

"I will take all six of them jackets in your hands. Put the rest of them back. I am done here." Damon says turning back to his assistant "You're right. We should get going, especially since I am on a very tight schedule."

 _ **[Outside the store there are two cars,**_

 _ **one with a driver already in and another without]**_

He walks out of the store while his assistant felicity deals with the payments with the card he has given her. He unlocks his car door and climbs in, starting the car up, Felicity then exits the store with all six jackets neatly on a hanger in a bag "I will see you back at the house Felicity, ring my mother to tell her I am on my way." With that said he drives away.

Felicity watches the car turn the corner before she relaxes, the driver of the car she showed up in jumps out and takes the jackets from her "Thank you." She sighs just as her phone rings, she answers it as she climbs into the back seat of the car "You have reached Felicity Smoak, Damon Salvatore's assistant can I take a message?"

"Felicity you are answering your phone not your bosses on." The person on the other line laughs

"Oh God. My bad. I've been with him all afternoon; his phone has not stopped going off and I have forgotten that I am not with him for the next hour." Felicity sighs "Please tell me you are still coming tonight Elena."

"Of course, and I am going to tell your boss what a big jerk he is too! You are always on call now. . . plus if I don't come tonight when are we ever going to hand out!" Elena smiles down the phone

"I can always count on you. That's why you are my best friend. I've got to cut this short though Damon told me I need to ring his mother to warn her that he is on his way and he should be 20 minutes away from her house now. I will see you tonight, bye." Felicity hangs up before Elena can get another word in and rings Damon's mother.

 _ **[On the other side of town.]**_

Elena frowns at the phone and slides it back into her pocket. She was defiantly going to give this Damon Salvatore a piece of her mind tonight. She walks out of college and spots her brothers truck in the parking lot, with him in the driving seat. Elena runs over to the truck and climbs into the passenger seat, putting her seatbelt on,

"Thanks for picking me up Dean. Caroline should be on her way out now too." She says putting one of her earphones in

"I know she text me a billion times. Are you going to the grand opening of that new club tonight?" Dean asks her

"Of course I am, Felicity got me and her VIP tickets since you know she works for the owner of the club." Elena smiles

"Hmmmh any chance you can get me in tonight?"

"Ummm no. Felicity broke an arm and leg to even get two tickets. Why do you want to go anyways? If I remember correctly you used to go to high school with the owner, can't you just talk to him?"

"Not a chance. Me and him were like worst enemies he would most likely laugh in my face and ban me from the club forever. Come on sis please help me out I need to get in there tonight." Dean pleads

Elena is about to answer him when Caroline opens the car door and climbs in next to her, Elena puts her other earphone in and turns her music up loud so she doesn't have to hear Caroline speak. The thought of her even sitting next to her makes Elena feel sick. Once a upon a time her and Caroline were best friends well that was until Elena walked in Caroline's room and saw her banging her brother and well now they refuse to even talk to each other. A part of Elena doesn't want to help her brother get into the club because she knows that he only wants to get in for Caroline so that she can interview the owner. Maybe she is being selfish and should just forgive her now since it has been year and Caroline is engaged to her brother now but would rather be selfish then talk to her again. Elena is relieved once she gets out of the car and walks into her apartment that she shares with Felicity, she throws her books and bags down on the couch before going into their small kitchen to make something to eat and to pour herself a glass of red wine.

 _ **[Back on the other side of town in**_

 _ **Damon Salvatore's home]**_

Felicity is back in Damon Salvatore's house in her own office, she is sorting through the guest list for tonight's grand opening when she hears the front door open and knows that Damon is officially back which means she will be back on call any moment now. She reaches her and Elena's names on the guest list and puts VIP next to them because she knew Damon would forget to do that which would mean her and Elena would have had to have waited in the queue outside the club for hours before getting in. She hears Damon barking orders to his other employees in the house before walking into her office without knocking. Felicity stands up waiting for him to tell her what she needs to do next.

"You can go home, I will see you tonight. Be there for six with your friend." Damon demands

"Six? But Sir the club won't open till 9 and you aren't planning to be there till 11. . ." Felicity points out

"Your point is? You work for me and you will be there when I tell you to be there. Go home. Now." Damon says

Felicity picks up her coat and bag, she walks past him and out of the office, once she is outside of the house she sighs and takes off her heels. Six? Why does she have to be there for six? Tonight was meant to be her night off, obviously that has changed. Felicity climbs into the employee car and tells the driver to take her home. Looking at her clock she has 1 hour to have a shower and get dress before having to drive to the club. This was so unfair.


End file.
